


Midnight Rendezvous

by ReiEien



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiEien/pseuds/ReiEien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is told in two parts.  Part 1: Kaien changes Rukia's life in so many ways.  Most importantly, he taught her how to live and to be true to herself.  She'll never forget the lessons she's learned along the way.  Part 2: One year after Kaien's death, Rukia becomes fukutaichō of 13th Division. Still dealing with his death, she's not handling things well; not like a Kuchiki should.  So why is she meeting with Urahara?  Will Byakuya or Jūshirō step up to aid her? Or will Aizen be her savior? Now, all of their lives are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Training

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Mature audience please. This story will contain mature subject matters and is not for the faint hearted. Characters might be a little OOC. Timeline is before the Soul Society arc; slightly AU – Canon divergence. Reminder, in the world of Bleach per Kubo Tite, Rukia is the adopted sister of Byakuya. They are NOT blood related!! 
> 
> Parings: Kaien x Miyako; Kaien x Rukia, Rukia + various others, eventually Byakuya x Rukia
> 
> A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read Chapter 1. This chapter is just laying the ground work/back story of how Rukia eventually happens to find herself in a place called, "Midnight Rendezvous." Just like Kaien gradually shapes her first stage of her life, "Midnight Rendezvous" will shape the second stage of her life. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors.

‘ ‘ denotes thoughts by the character.  
 _Italics_ denotes dreaming

  
**Disclaimer: Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. Original characters and story is mine. This is for pure entertainment and no money is made from this.**

 

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Training**

Swoosh.  Swoosh  

Faster and faster they moved together and away from each other. It was like a dance.  Their rhythm fluid and synchronized as if their mind, body and soul were as one.  It didn’t matter if this was the first time or the thousandth times they had done this together.  To the untrained eyed, it was just a flash of movements moving along the winds and two people coming together in a common goal.  To those who could clearly see, it was months of learning, exploring, training, and bonding for their steps to become fluid. It was never the same song and dance. It was always new to them; rediscovering themselves and each other as they tried new techniques or ways to improve their movements.

Pant.  Pant.

Each of their breaths was taken in sharply and rapidly at the force of their exertion. The leaves on the tree branches sway and rustle at their hasty and calculated movements. Each wanted to top the other in dominance; showing off improved skills and improvised movements in order to rattle each other’s knowledge of one another.  The rushed of adrenaline spurring them on; tension surrounded them and slowly building towards release in the ongoing games they played.

Smirk.

A knowing quirk of the lips of what’s to come; the ultimate pleasure from being challenged, taken and over powered.  To relish the moment of final death is one rarely appreciated by most people if they did not know what to look for or to experience if one did not have the right partner to share it with.  No more hesitating, just pure feelings drawing them towards one goal.

Clang.  Clang.

The two blades clashed together. The force and fierceness made their owners jumped back before taking another stance. Coming towards one another again, they took turns attacking and blocking.  They were moving faster and further into the forest which surrounded Mt. Koufushi in the northern end of the third district of western Rukongai.

“Come on Kuchiki! You can do better than that!” challenged her mentor with a knowing smirk while he went at her with his katana slashing downward from her top left as her blade blocked her face from his attack.

With quick thinking, she shunpo away from him and begun the incantation, “The one who reigns! Mask of flesh, all creation flap of wings, the one who carries the title of human! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams!”  With her right palm facing him she spoke confidently, “Hadō 33: Sōkatsui!”

A bright blue ball of spiritual pressure released from her palm and encompasses the area where her mentor stood.  When the smoke dissipated, there was nothing but a scorched path that ran about 20 yards from where the blast was initiated.

‘Finally, I got him,’ she happily thought. Though she did know better than to prematurely celebrate; after all, nothing seems to surprise her mentor and fukutaichō, Shiba Kaien-dono, much when it comes to their training sessions.

Suddenly she felt him; he was right behind her with one arm round her waist while the other grasped her left hand that held her katana. “Impressive Kuchiki,’ he whispered in her ear.  His arm tightens slightly pulling her flat against his body before nipping her earlobe.  He slightly chuckled as he felt her shivered against him. 

“Your kidō is definitely better than Kiyone’s and Sentarō’s,” he said softly before he kissed the sweet spot just under her ear.  “However, you’re just a few years too early to top me.” 

She couldn't help that a small gasp left her lips at his innuendo. Already her stomach felt like it plummet to the ground as pools of warm started to gather between her legs. Her body uncharacteristically quivered involuntarily at the heat of his body behind hers. 

If she turned around, she would have seen her mentor grinning like a Cheshire cat. And while her physical response was welcoming and much desired, he still needed to train with her some more.  After all, the momentum to the buildup is just as satisfying as the climax. 

As quickly as he had appeared behind her, he released her and shunpo in the air, far away from her in order for them to continue their session; the cat and mouse game was on again.

“Try again Kuchiki,” he commanded loud and clearly even as his voice faded in the distance.

Hearing his commanding voice, she was brought out of her relaxed state. She missed his warm body against her and she knew she had to work harder if she was going to feel that warmth again. 

Focusing her body and mind towards the next round of sparring, she gripped the hilt of her katana tightly and moved to attack him.  He dodged her attack smoothly and shunpo further into the forest.

Noticing Kaien-dono flash stepping away deeper into the forest, she pursued him following him by sensing his reiatsu.  Shiba Kaien was a shunpo expert and it took a few months training with him before she was able to keep up with him. She still did not consider herself as good as her mentor; however, she did know in her mind that she had improved greatly since being under his tutelage.

“Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!”  Kaien chanted as he placed one palm flat aiming at the spot where he knows his target would appear shortly.  “Hadō no sanjūichi: Shakkahō!

As she reached a small clearing, she had barely heard the words spoken and instantly a red ball of flame headed straight towards her.  ‘Shit!! I don’t have time to use a kidō to block it.’  With that thought, the only thing she could do at the moment was shunpo out of the way barely seconds before it would have collided with her.

“Yare, yare,” he said teasingly. “It seems you managed to dodge my attack just in the nick of time.” Though he was teasing her, he was happy she didn’t get hurt.  He took pride in knowing that his subordinate was improving and blossoming before his eyes. She was no longer the meekly, timid and reserved little girl that first step into 13th Division’s barracks.

Upon hearing his comment about her skill, she wasted no time and charged at him swing her katana at his body.

Clang. Clang.

The sounds of their blades came together clashing over and over again. Through the months, days, and a couple years of training they were able to read each other’s swordplay without much thought. 

After exchanging more blows with their blades and various kidō spells they both managed to come out almost unscathed. Her mentor did not appear hurt or injured, but she knew she had landed a few good punches and kicks that might have caused a few bruises in some places.

As for her, she had a few cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening. It was part of the course. Despite this fact, it seemed to her that their sparring went a bit longer than usual with neither of them using their shikai. Today’s training was strictly in zanjutsu, kidō and hakuda.  ‘And if I factor in the over time that we use for today’s training, I bet it was to test my endurance,’ as she was lost in thought, contemplating over today’s session.

They were now taking a lunch break by a small river that was only meters away from Mt. Koufushi. Both of them came to rest against one of the large trees by the river as they ate their lunches.  The scenery wasn’t much; just lush greenery surrounding them, the cool blue-green water gave off a sparkling effect as the sunlight shone on it, and clear blue skies. They were surrounded by nature and it was peaceful now that they were not disturbing its solitude.

Glancing over at her mentor and superior, she couldn’t help but to assess her fukutaichō, Shiba Kaien.  He was nothing like what she had expected. He is very down to earth, treating everyone as equal no matter what their background was, and has a strong sense of duty. And even though he is from one of the great noble house, he didn’t act like a noble.

No, not like the noble family she was adopted into, the Kuchiki clan with its strict rules and aristocratic arrogance. More importantly she had become the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, head and heir of the Kuchiki clan and also 6th Division’s taichō.  She was doing her best trying to live up to the honor and name of being a Kuchiki. But she was far from being a noble since she came from the harsh streets of one of Rukongai’s 78th district, Inuzuri. She endured being ostracized by the Kuchiki elders and other family members for they considered her a mere street rat.  One would be in bliss being adopted into such a prestige clan; however, she was living in a cold and lonely world.  There was no love in the family that she became a part of from what she saw and felt from them.

Her coldness and loneliness gradually faded in time as she adjusted to the open, warm hearted, and camaraderie that she found in Kaien-dono, Ukitake taichō, and the rest of the 13th division family.  It was an odd mix of people and personalities in their division to be called a “family” but that was how close they were to one another.  Having Ukitake taichō and Kaien fukutaichō running 13th Division, one could not help but feel at home at the welcoming atmosphere they presented compared to the other divisions within the Gotei 13.

“Is there something on my face Kuchiki?” Kaien-dono inquired breaking her out of her thoughts.  Looking at her glazed eyes as it refocused he couldn’t help but smirked, “Or are you attracted to my handsome looks?”  He couldn’t contain his laughter as he watched her eyes widen then narrow again as a faint blush showed on her cheeks before turning away from him.

 “N-no-nothing really,” she couldn’t help stuttering before continuing again. “I was just comparing you to nii-sama.”

Cough. Spat. Cough.

Nearly choking on his tea he was taken aback by her admittance. If anything, Kuchiki Rukia was nothing but blunt and honest. She is nothing like a Kuchiki and definitely nothing like Byakuya. And he knew Byakuya well; after all, they are childhood friends. But Kaien never cared to be prim and proper following all those idiotic noble rules in his opinion. That was not how he saw the future for the Shiba clan.  When he first met Rukia and learned of her past before becoming a Kuchiki that caged her in loneliness, he vowed to not let her become cold, stoic and emotionless like her adopted brother.  He slowly broke her out of her self-imposed shell and demanded that she be herself whenever she was around him and the 13th division.

“Are you kidding me?” he choked out the words in shock staring at her. “Do you see a large stick up my butt?”

At that last comment, Rukia couldn’t help but laugh.  She imagined Byakuya walking around bold legged with a large stick up his butt.  Shaking her head at the picture, she laughed harder and tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn’t stop.

Seeing her relaxed and laughing; Kaien couldn’t help himself and laughed with her. Her laugh was such a pleasing sound.  He liked seeing her happy, smiling, honest and true to herself; not the rigid air that she has to uphold for being a Kuchiki.

She was a breath of fresh air to him.  She wasn’t like any girl or woman he knew. She had an inner grace and beauty that one would only be able to see if one truly got to know her.  Outwardly, she was not curvaceous, gorgeous or girly like most women. He knew he favored her over all the others in his division for she was the only one he personally trained with daily.  Yet he didn’t care if others talked about it behind his back or to his face. He enjoyed being around her and if he wasn’t alive before, he was certainly more alive whenever she was around.

“Yo,” he said teasingly, “I am going to get you back for that comparison.” 

Clutching her stomach she tried to reign in her laugher and turn to look at him.  She saw a hint of mischievousness and a quick flash of something else in those aqua green eyes that held her gaze.  Her laughter subsided as she felt her body stiffen for a moment.  Unsure of what he had in mind, she wasn’t prepared for his next move.

Holding his hand out closely in front of her face, he watched as her violet eyes dilate a few times before falling unconscious. He had just used the kidō spell, Inemuri, on her. After all, they had sufficiently renewed their energy and now it was time to test her endurance again.

* * *

 

Kaien couldn’t help but stare at the wonder before his eyes. He drew back on his knees to rest his derrière on his legs to admire the body before him as a masterpiece artwork of bound beauty. He drew in a shallow breath as his fingers gingerly touched the exposed soft pale skin of the woman lying prone on the lush grass.

Her normal B-cup breasts looked full and taught as it was jutting straight out of her chest by the bonds of the rope that wrapped around the top of her breast as well as underneath them.  He pinched and pulled at her peaks until they were stiff and swollen.  In the natural sunlight, they were the pretty shade of soft pink.  Just the way he liked them to be, for now. He knew they would be a dark shade of pink in a matter of minutes.  But he wanted to relish the sensual body that was on display for his enjoyment.

Her hands were bound behind her back with the same conjoined rope that bound her chest. He had tested the tightness of the binding making sure it left no room for movement and at the same time it would not rub her silky skin raw. 

Letting his eyes slowly moved down her body with his fingers trailing his eyes as they sought to memorize every curve, dip, and scar that graced the sensual skin before him.

Her legs were spread wide open; knees pointing towards the sky with her feet planted firmly on the ground.   Her katana was used as a spreader; it was fasten very tightly immobilizing any slip of the katana from its current resting place with ropes just above her knee caps to keep her intimate part open for his viewing pleasure.

His fingers hovered just above her sex.  He couldn’t help appreciating the care that she taken to keep it completely shaved.  His hand cupped her mound possessively enjoying the feel of the very soft pliable pale skin.  He could feel the heat of her core even being completely exposed.  Unable to contain himself, he slid his index and middle finger along her folds and roughly started to massage her. Even in her unconscious state, her body was responsive to his stimulus.  Feeling a bit of moisture on his fingers, he sought her nub and rubbed it counter clockwise before pinching it and pulling at it hard.

He heard her grunt as her body involuntary became taut; yet, she did not awaken. Her clitoris was now hard and red as he once again rubbed it counter clockwise and gave one final hard pinch.  Again, her body reacted in the same manner.

Pleased by her natural body’s responses, he quickly stood up and removed his shihakushō.  Normally he would have demanded her to undress him, but not today.  His confined erection was throbbing against his fundoshi and begging for release. The cool air temporarily relieved the discomfort as it sprung free of the annoying cloth.

He moved away from her; checking to make sure there was enough distance between them.  Unsheathing his katana and holding it upside down twirling it in his right hand as it glows, a smirk graced his lips as he uttered the following words, “Suiten sakamake, Nejibana!”

His katana transformed itself into a cross between a trident, a bishamon-yari (a Japanese spear) and a ji (a Chinese halberd) giving it a crystalline appearance. Water began to flow freely from both ends of the long spear as Kaien swung it towards the slumbering naked body before him.  Waves of cold water crashed upon the body rudely awakening the sleeping beauty.

Jerking awake with the cold sensation of water over taking all her orifices and senses, she couldn’t help but choke out water as if she had just been washed ashore from nearly drowning. 

Pleased with the desire affects, he walked towards her sheathing Nejibana before laying it on the ground and coming to kneel before her.  Reaching out, he roughly grabbed her hair with both hands pulling her face towards his aching member and shoving it none to gently into her moist hot mouth.

“Ungh!” he let out as he shoved her head to engulf his large erection making sure he reached as far back down her throat without care.

She was shivering from the cold water. She was disoriented as her mind had not fully awakened.  She felt pain as hands pulled and pushed roughly against her hair controlling her head.  Gasping and choking still, she tried to resist. Tears began to form in her eyes that were still shut tightly at the raw onslaught of pain that emanated from her scalp. Her heart was racing; natural instinct was to fight or flight. But she could not move; she was his captive.

Feeling her shivering and resisting only made his shaft pulse and twitch with excitement. He knew he was brutally raping her mouth; her gagging and the feel of her teeth grazing his sensitive skin ignited a fire within him as it caused him both pain and pleasure. The wet slobbering sounds were music to his ears as her head was forcefully tugged back and forth over his arousal.

 “Suck harder bitch!” he commanded emphasizing his need as his hips thrust forward into her cavern with abandonment.

She had no choice but to comply. He didn’t allow an inch of breath nor did he allow her to think.  She felt the veins along his shaft pulsed as it grew in thickness as she obediently sucked him as hard as she could with her small mouth.  Pre-cum coated her tongue as she swirled and flicked at the slit on the mushroom shaped head knowing it gave him much pleasure.

He knew he was getting close. His fists tighten its hold pulling her hair as he was climbing towards his climax. He could feel the slow waves of ecstasy edging its way towards him.  Hips and mouth moving faster and harder against each other. Pushing his length further down her throat harshly, needing to feel it constrict against him, he let himself go.

“Aahhh!,!!” he yelled as he threw his head back on his shoulders while immobilizing her head keeping his pulsating cock deeply inside her mouth and throat.  “Take it all bitch,” he breathlessly warned her as his body quivered uncontrollably as he came. 

She was chocking and gagging. He had cum hard into her mouth and throat even when she had prepared herself.  There was just too much.  As she gasp for air, his cum drizzled out of her mouth unable to swallow it all. 

Releasing his captive, he slipped out of her mouth and sat back on his heels. They were both panting hard; Kaien doing his best to calm is heart rate for his high while his “toy” was mentally becoming more focused and conscious about her current predicament.

Rukia was still a bit disoriented as she gasps for much needed air. Her scalp, jaws and throat ached painfully. As her breathing became more fluid, she was able to become more aware of her current situation.  She was naked, bound, and was orally raped. Another thing she realized was that they were still in the forest, out in the open where anyone could wander into them at any given time.

Looking at her tormentor, she couldn’t help shivering at the breath taking sight before her.  Despite the bruises from their earlier training he looked hot.  His sweaty chiseled body glistening as the sun’s rays fell on him. He looked like a divine being with his euphoric expression; eyes closed, head thrown back, chest rising up and down as his breathing return to normal.  Her eyes moved further down his body until it rested upon the object that caused her to almost have a locked jaw.  His penis was semi-erect with a mixture of semen and her saliva coating the silken skin. Unconsciously she licked her lips. She felt her stomach flutter and her lower lips moist from the arousing view.

“Kaien-dono,” her voice came out hoarse as her throat was still hurting.

At the sound of her voice, Kaien opened to reveal his aqua green eyes as brought his head forward to face her.  He took the time to admire her in her awoken state.  She was kneeling uncomfortably trying to balance herself as she was bound with her thighs anchored wide open. Her should length black hair was disheveled. Her violet eyes that gazed back at him display hints of desire and lust.  Her rosy lips were swollen and bruised.  Her saliva was running down her mouth along with his semen dripping onto her chest. Her breasts were heaving up and down as she tried to compose herself. 

He smirked at her as he stared into her eyes. She had not followed his orders well.  He reached out and took a hold of her chin firmly in his grasp drawing towards him as he spoke, “You disobeyed me Kuchiki.”  

As his eyes blazed into hers, she could see the longing, the desire, and the lust so powerful it made her body shiver involuntary.  She knew what would happen if she did not obey all of his commands.  She tried to pull away from his grasp and had almost succeeded had his other hand not pinched and tugged at her nipple hard towards him.

“Owww,” she cried as she panted from the unexpected pain.

Taking the hand previously grasping her chin he brought it to the back of her neck holding her firmly in place as he learn forward towards her ear. While his hand still pinched and pulled her nipple making it hard and red, his tongue darted out to run along the shell of her ear before nipping it harshly. Her body twitched from the dual onslaught.  She knew from experience it was just the telltale signs of things to come.

Without notice, he swiftly position her to lie with her back on the grass while her lower back was resting on his legs that now slight spread wide and stretched out from underneath him.  In this position his right hand had easy access to her sex and she could slightly view herself as well.  Cupping her moist sex, he gently massage her lips making Rukia’s face blushed at the sensual touch.

His left hand reached out to play with her other neglected breast.  Giving it a firm squeeze before taking the little bud between his thumb and index finger; pulling it taut as he pinched it hard.  He heard her hissed at the discomfort and release the harden bud just seconds before his right hand unexpectedly spanked her shaved sex with a loud thwack.

“Aaaahhh!” she yelp from the sting.  This was a first for her.  She had been spanked before, but not directly on her sex.  Before she could think or react, another spank was delivered to her shaved mound making her lower body jut slightly from the impact. “Aaaaaahhhhh!” she cried out.

“Be quiet bitch!” he growled as he glared into her eyes, challenging her to defy him again.  “Do not disobey me again,” he told her harshly as he gave her another spank on her sex.

She bit her lower lips and whimpered as the stinging sensation grew. Giving her a bit of relief, his left hand started to massage her breasts gently while his other hand parted her moist folds seeking her hidden treasure.  For a moment she no longer felt pain but pleasure from the dual sensations. 

“You are so wet Kuchiki,” he spoke with lust filled voice. He was rubbing her clitoris in small circles making her folds warm and wet.

Through hazed lust filled eyes, she looked up at him as he continued to sensually pleasure her breasts and clit.  She let a small moan escape her lips as her body sexually demanded more.

Chuckling at her body’s honest response, his hands rubbed a bit harder giving her a bit more pleasure. Her hips bucked against his right hand wantonly; she felt her stomach knot as the heat in her lower region escalated.

She was lost in sensations; her blood rushing down to the one place where those fingers played with her like a master musician.  He knew when to keep draw her taut and bring her to the very edge nearly breaking the tension but then he would almost completely stop.

  1.   Thwack.



Simultaneously, he pinched one of her nipples hard as his other hand spanked her heat. The shock of the sudden pain made her body let go and her body convulsed as her dam broke loose.

  1.   Tsk.



She heard the sound he made from his mouth.  But she didn’t care. She just wanted to bask in the euphoric abyss for as long as she could without caring about the world around her.

Clamping both of his hands tightly, he made sure it just agitate her sensitive spots just enough to bring her back to him.  While he took great joy watching her orgasm; this wasn’t one of them.  He watched as her eyes fluttered open with slight discomfort.

“Did I give you permission to cum Kuchiki?” he asked harshly. Seeing those violet eyes widen in realization he continued, “You disobeyed me again. I do not accept disobedience.”

His eyes narrowed in displeasure as he roughly flipped her on to her knees on the grass and positioning himself directly behind her.  Gripping her round cheeks and pulling them away to exposed her pucker hole, he forcefully shoved his harden length completely burying into her hot cavern. 

Her scream could have woken anyone within a five minute radius of their location at the painful intrusion in her ass. He had taken her raw, just the way he liked it.  Pausing just slightly to relish being encased in her, his right hand moved down to her folds.  He inserted one finger into her testing her wetness; she was still moist from her previous release. Slowly, thrusting his finger into her sex; motioning in and out a few times to distract her from her discomfort before moving his finger to tease her clitoris to heighten her pleasure.  Once he felt her relax a bit, he completely pulled out to the very tip and propelled his erection into again pushing her chest almost flat to the ground if his hands had not held her sex and cheek in place to keep her lower half up.

Yelp. Grunt.

She let out a yelp knowing that he would have entered her again in abandonment. But she was surprised he was taking his time by pausing slightly to tease her sex. While she did not find pleasure in being taken raw for the pain was worst then being cut with a knife or sword, she was grateful that he was considerate enough to distract her from her pain.  She was pulled into two opposite stimulus; pleasure and pain.  Her mind wanted to free herself; escape from the ache.  But her body obeyed his slow seductive touch hardening her oversensitive nub; she involuntary moved her pelvic urgently to obtain that sweet release she felt earlier.

Kaien let out a guttural moan when he felt Rukia hips bucked against his left hand. She was so hot and tight; it was like he was wearing a second skin around his length.  He had watched her previously succumb to his ministrations; he loved watching her reach her apex and he loved being inside of her; pumping her, throbbing against her tight walls and filling her insides with his release. He could never get enough of that feeling; it made him hot and lustful.

Giving her clit another round of circular massages, he shove 3 fingers into her folds slowing moving in and out repeatedly.  At the same time he started to move his length in the same slow motion in and out of her rear.  He felt her velvety wall muscles beginning to clench his fingers and length just a bit tighter; her juices begun to thoroughly lather his fingers.

Their breaths were short as they moved to pleasure each other; their bodies glisten in the sunlight as sweat formed on their bodies and the slow burn churning in their lower anatomy. He felt her juices beginning to flow down his hand like a running water faucet.  It was then he removed his hand from her bring it up to her hip.  Pulling out of her completely, hands gripping both of her hips, he thrust forward slamming hard into her again. This time he didn’t stop. This time is wasn’t slow and forgiving. It was pure carnal desires.

He growled as he felt the slow burn of heat he created inside her. He heard her moan and whimper from both the pain and the pleasure. He knew he was pushing into her harder and harder uncontrollably forcing her breasts to rub along the blades of the grass raw. It could be comparable to rubbing the skin raw with fine sandpaper.

Thwack.

She felt the ache from the hand that smacked one of her cheeks. It was hard enough to make the pale skin turn pink, but not hard enough to be painful. 

“Mmm…” the sound escaped her lips as her body adjusted to his onslaught.  No longer thinking rationally, she just let her body’s physical needs take over. The pain had turned into delicious pleasure and she was like a cat in heat.

He swat her other butt cheek, watching it turn pink to match its partner. He was moving roughly within her, not caring if she was hurting.  And a part of him knew she was enjoying it along with him. Harder, rougher, and faster he thrusts.  While unrelenting in his fierce pounding into her welcoming hole, he would every few seconds raise his hand and smack a cheek, alternating so that they would be equally red.

“Aaa..aaaah…aaah,” she panted.  Her body trembled as she felt his shaft widen and throbbing as it drilled her without conviction. Every beating, both inside and outside made her wet with desire. She wanted more.  Rotating her pelvic in a circular pattern surprising him and causing both of them to moan loudly.

Bending over her, he whispered huskily in her ear, “You love it when I fuck you raw Kuchiki.”  And to emphasize that revelation, he removed completely out and forcefully shoved it back into her with an intensity that she had never felt before causing her to scream.

“Kaien-dono!!”  she screamed from the overwhelming pleasure and pain dichotomy.  Her body shook, grew taut and she felt waves crashed through her releasing her pent up tension causing her to orgasm again for the second time.

Feeling her walls clench him like a vise, he gave her a few more quick and hard thrust before emptying his seeds into her with a fierce grunt. 

“Kuchiki!”  he said with an animalistic growl as he nipped her ear and his last stream of seeds filled her moist cavern.

He stretched his body over her to lie partially on top of her without completely crushing her small frame.  Neither one of them moved or spoke for a moment.  They were both coming down from their post-coital bliss. 

Once his heart beat was back to normal, he began to undo all the bindings on Rukia’s body.  When she was freed, she turned to face him completely wrapping her arms around him and snuggled close. He pulled her tightly into his chest, holding her in place as they rest.

Letting out a soft sigh, she murmured into his chest, “That was…intense.”

Chuckling at her confession, he nuzzled his face into her hair. When she was happy, he was happy. Yet there was just one thing that bothered him.

“You came again without my permission again Kuchiki,” he scolds her.  “Do not think for a moment I have forgotten to punish you.”

At his warning, her eyes widen in shock and she shivered slightly in fear before her body froze. Feeling her body stiffened against his and hands pushing against his chest, he tightens his arms around her keeping her in place.

“However, we need to hurry back. We’ve been gone for over two hours already,” he advised her.  Yet neither one of them made the first move to get up.  Just a moment longer they both thought. 

Time doesn’t wait on any one and the longer they stay, the more suspicion they will arouse.  Planting a soft kiss on her head, he reluctantly released her from his arms as he shifted to rise.

“Let’s wash up quickly in the river. You probably smell bad,” he told her giving her a wink as he teased her.

Laughing at his remark, she quickly rose and went to the river to wash the dirt and sweat off her body.  “Whatever! However, if I smell then you smell just as bad,” she retorted as she rubbed her body down.

“Ha! Says you!” he teased. He grabs something from inside his shihakushō and headed towards Rukia in the river.  “Here,” he said placing a white square shaped bar in her hand. “You should use this,” he said with a smirk before dunking himself in the water.

Looking at the item, she realized it was just a bar of soap; standard barrack issued by the Gotei 13 for the shower rooms. Giving him an incredulous look but held her tongue, she quickly used the soap to wash herself. 

She couldn’t help but grimace a bit when she tried washing her lower extremities. She was sore, very sore. And now that the adrenaline rush was no longer coursing through her body, she could acutely feel the ache in all the right and wrong places.

“Need some help Kuchiki,” Kaien asked when he noticed she had paused in her bathing.

“N-no…no need,” she stuttered in embarrassment. ‘I don’t think that would be a good idea knowing you,’ she thought knowingly at how perverse he can be when he touches her naked body.

She finished washing herself and handed the soap back to Kaien so that he could quickly wash as well. Getting out of the river, she quickly grabs two small hand towels from her small Chappy backpack. Using one of them, she quickly towel dry her body before drying her hair.

She tossed the other towel at Kaien as he approached her. “Thanks,” he said to her before he quickly dried himself.

They both started to dress and that was when he remembered.

“Wait, Kuchiki. I have…something for you,” he told her as he pulls something from within his shihakushō. “You have to wear it today,” he said cryptically.

Getting down on one knee he used his hands to spread the “garment” for her to wear. It was a pair of black sexy black stretch boy shorts with lace trim.

Her eyes widen in surprise that he would have bought her a pair of panties. She flushed at the sight of the black panty. But she couldn’t resist or deny Kaien’s wish; after all, he wanted her to wear it. Obediently, she allowed him to pull the panty on for her.

It fit perfectly. Yet, there was something off about it and she was just about to ask him when Kaien spoke, “We don’t have much time. Finish dressing. We need to head back right away.”

With that he moved quickly to finish dressing and when he turned back to face her, she was dressed as well.  Looking her once over, he was pleased. “We have everything?” he asked.

Looking around she nodded to affirm his question. The both began walking slowly before they quicken their pace and shunpo back towards the 13th division. 

Ten minutes after they had left their spot by the river, Rukia stopped suddenly. Her cheeks tinted pink and light beads of sweat shone on her forehead. She couldn’t explain it and she wasn’t sure what was happening to her, but she was aroused, hot and wet.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and looking at her with concern, “Are you alright Kuchiki?” he asked.

She was looking down on the ground, unable to look him directly in the eyes. She fought back the shiver that ran down her spine now that she stopped moving. Her blush deepened as she felt something pulsating at her nub. “Y-ye-yes,” she stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought.

With her not daring to face him, he let a wide sly knowing grin grace his face. Leaning forward, he blew a bit of air teasingly along the underside of her ear.  “Rukia,” he whispered seductively in her ear, “the vibrations will increase in 5 minute intervals. There are about 10 ranges of pulsation and 10 ranges of vibrations. It’s been programmed to bring you pleasure specifically just for you to wear for the rest of the day.”

Upon hearing his words, she looked up at him in disbelief and fear. “W-what?!”

He smirked at her as if there was an inside joke that she missed. With the hand that was still upon her shoulder, he gave it a firm grasp before saying, “Did you really think I would forget to punish you?”

If it was possible for her eyes to bulge out of their sockets, it would have been this moment. She couldn’t believe what Kaien was saying to her. “Punishment?” she murmured hesitantly.

He couldn’t help but out a little laugh. “You see, you have to wear the vibrating panty for the rest of the day. You are not allowed to cum at any time. I will know if you did. You cannot take it off, except if you need to use the restroom.” He gives her another knowing smirk as she looks at him incredulously before continuing,” You will also meet me at midnight in our spot so that I may check on you.” And with the last word, a hand grasps her mound and gripped it hard forcing the feel of the vibrations to intensify by two folds.

 

Not giving her time to respond, he began to walk away. Looking at his retreating back, she was too flabbergasted to say or do anything. She could feel the moisture between her legs and her body was responding to the pleasurable sensations. ‘How the hell do I keep myself from cumming???’ she questioned her sanity.

‘Kaien-dono…you are the devil,’ she thought as she felt her body shivered and her pulse quickened. ‘I need to find a damn restroom,’ was her last thought as she shunpo after Kaien.


	2. Lessons Part 1

A/N: The beginning chapters will be before Kaien's death. Rukia in these chapters is still learning to adjust to being a Kuchiki and under Kaien's guidance, training to be a formidable shinigami. I have taken liberties in their personalities for this time period of their lives. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. And to all that review, followed and fav the story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot to me. My apologies for any grammar/spelling errors that I or MS Word may have overlooked.

' ' denotes thoughts by the character.  
 _Italics_ denotes dreaming

**Disclaimer:**   **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. However, the story is mine. This is for pure entertainment and no money is made from this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lessons Part 1**

As they entered the division barracks, they both saw two of 13th Division's seated officers, Kotsubaki Sentarō and Kotetsu Kiyone coming towards them. Ever since Rukia's arrival in the division, she couldn't recall a moment where these two were not always together. Their personalities were so alike that they offend clashed. They had no qualms arguing with one another as if they were the only people in the room. Which is why at times they were considered an "annoyance," but they were both very much liked by everyone in the division.

Due to the well known fact of Ukitake taichō's gentle nature and the fact that he was often ill, the men and women of the 13th Division are a close-knit unit; they are in many ways like a family rather than guards or foot soliders that protected Seireitei and the human world. It was a known fact that they have a warm, supportive atmosphere for rookies who just graduate from the Shinō Academy seeking positions in this division. Of course it didn't help matters when according to the Shinigami Women's Association's aptitude test, that this division is popular with those who want a quiet and peaceful life and favored by those who are big-hearted. Example of this can be seen in the leadership and philosophy by Ukitaki taichō, Shiba Kaien fukutaichō, Shiba Miyako, Kotsubaki Sentarō, Kotetsu Kiyone, etc. just to name a few.

Every year both Ukitake taichō and Kaien fukutaichō would be drowned with piles of assessment reviews and testing of upcoming graduates seeking commission. Therefore due to 13th Division's popularity, Yamamoto sōtaichō declared that it would be Ukitake taichō's duty in performing all preliminary assessments of new recruits and upcoming graduates from the Shinō Academy. Between both Ukitake and Kaien, they would "weed" out the ones that didn't qualify to be a part of the Gotei 13. And those that did pass the preliminary would move to two other rounds of testing and assessment reviews. Yamamoto sōtaichō would randomly pick a different taichō for each of those rounds.

"Shiba fukutaichō, Kuchiki-san," said both Sentarō and Kiyone greeted them while at the same time giving them a customary bow in politeness and respect.

Rukia replied in return with a greeting and the customary bow of her own. However, she was anxious and slightly fidgeting wanting to leave and seek relief from her problem. After all, she badly needed to go to the bathroom. Standing still made the sensation between her legs feel that much worse than when she was moving. She was barely containing her composure; her face was flushed and she was perspiring profusely. "Excuse me, I need to go…," she was about to make an excuse to leave when Kaien interrupted her.

Kaien stretched his hands out and laying a hand on each of Sentarō's and Kiyone's heads, rustling their hair as he told them, "Would you guys quit the formalities around me? Kaien fukutaichō is fine. No need to be so formal; at least when Yamamoto sōtaichō isn't around, okay?"

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

"Taichō is looking for you. You are accompanying taichō to the Shinō Academy," Sentarō informed him.

A twitched nerve display across Kiyone's forehead while tightening her fist at Sentarō's outburst. "I was supposed to tell him!" she chastised Sentarō as she glared at him.

Glaring back at her, he said with a challenge, "Says who?" And with that their usual bickering ensued.

Kaien just let out a sigh as he shook his head at the two before walking past them to Ukitake's office. He did not bother waving goodbye since no one knew how long those two would "debate" and quite frankly, no one really cared to stop them at the moment.

He noticed that Rukia was a bit jittery and he inwardly chuckled to himself knowing the cause. Oh how he loves toying with that infamous "Kuchiki resolve." He knew she tried to rush off as soon as they were back, but he wanted to see her "sweat" in front of them by keeping her just a few minutes longer.

"Kuchiki," he called to her as she was waking a half-a-pace behind him drawing her out of her concentration. "Don't you need to attend…," he paused briefly so that she would be walking beside him before continuing in a low husky voice just for her ears, "ahem…the matter between your thighs?"

She let out a moan unconsciously at hearing Kaien's voice. If it was possible for her to blush even more, she would have at his teasing. However, she knew her skin was red and hot. She could feel her shihakushō starting to stick to her skin as her body was sweating a lot making her look like she had just finished exercising. She could not look at him as she tried her best to ignore her body's reaction. Her mind was fighting a losing battle with her body.

Hearing her luscious moan, his member twitched in his fundoshi. He mentally groaned as he felt himself harden. "Conceal your reiatsu now!" he growled in frustration. Without a second thought, he swept her off her feet and shunpo to a remote part in the back of the barracks making sure to conceal his reiatsu as well.

* * *

Rukia found herself in a very remote part of the barracks; one that she had not been to before even thought she knew it existed. Kaien unlocked the door to the secondary supply room that served as a backup storage supply room just in case if there was an all out war. But it had never really been used and only Ukitake taichō and Kaien-dono had the keys to this room.

Quickly stepping into the room, Kaien closed and lock the door. Even being so far back in the barracks where no one patrols or visits, he didn't want to anyone to walk in on them.

He led her further into the room in near darkness even though there were only two medium size windows on one side of the walls that gave the room some rays of light illuminating on a small area. There were rows of shelves and Rukia could see there were kendo equipments, extra shihakushōs, sheets, blankets, canisters, kerosene lamps, etc. They were as far back as Kaien felt comfortable; they were well hidden in the dark, yet it wasn't dark enough that they couldn't look at one another without getting up close and personal.

Rukia felt Kaien pulled her close to him by her sash and make quick works with his hands untying it. His lips found her earlobe as he suckled and licked it teasingly knowing how it would bring her sweet tremors.

"Nnngh," she moaned sensually unaware that she was making the beast within him stir in lust. She heard him chuckle slightly and found his hands wandering lower and lower.

As soon as her hakama was loosened, it fell to the floor. Kaien kissed and licked his way down her body; paying special attentions to her breasts before slowly moving his way down to her lower region.

Rukia's clothes were quickly discarded from her body; she hadn't known when she was completely naked since all she could do in that moment was feel Kaien's soft lips and tongue tantalizing her skin drawing out moans and shivers at his command. She was his musical instrument and he was the composer who at the moment was composing a new song just to her body sing.

Rukia moaning relentlessly from the dual pleasure as Kaien lavishes her body and the vibrating sensations at her core nearly making her throw all sense of caution to the wind and have Kaien take her hard and fast.

With her head thrown back, faced flushed with beads of sweat rolling down her neck, and her fingers laced in his hair gripping his roots as she was overcome with sensual pleasure.

'God she will be the death of me,' Kaien thought to himself. He stopped when he reached her panties. Clicking a remote button from inside his shihakushō, the vibrations in her panties stopped. Using both hands, he pulled her panties completely off and discarded it beside them.

Since he was already kneeling, he had the pleasure in seeing firsthand the results of his present to her. She was unbelievably wet; her natural juice flowing down the insides of her thighs. He really didn't need to see it to know she was wet and aroused. He could smell her intoxicating sex as he had begun pulling down her panties.

"Open your legs wide Kuchiki," he said in a low husky voice as he quickly removed his shihakushō.

Obeying his words, she spread her legs as wide as she could stand baring all her glory for him to see up close and earning her a growl from Kaien before she felt his fingers part her labia.

Kaien could see her inner muscles contracting, tantalizing him as he fine tuned her sensitive part. He so desperately wanted to feel her insides and ravish her into pieces of pure heavenly bliss. He brought his mouth to her core and begins to continue where he had left of kissing and licking her body. But this time, he would focus only on one place where he knew she would not last for long.

"Aaaah!" cried Rukia as she felt his mouth kissed, licked and sucked at her sex. Her grip in his hair tightens as all her nerves tingled from his unrelenting onslaught making quiver slightly. "Nnngh….ahh…nnngh," her moans and gasps coming in waves rippling through her as Kaien's talented mouth and fingers teased her to no end.

His lips just a breath away from her vulva said, "Don't come Kuchiki," before he once again devour her sex until he had his fill of her. He took pleasure in making her squirm and turning her legs into jello.

Rukia didn't know when she ended up on the floor with her straddling him as he fondles her beasts with both his hands and mouth. She was a writhing ball of nerves; every lick, every nip, every kiss, every pull, every pinch, and every caress made her brain forget everything. Nothing was important except the feelings that Kaien elicits from her.

"Sorry, but we need to hurry this along," Kaien said as he quickly turned her around on his lap as he lowered his back to lie on the floor. "We have less than 5 minutes so pay attention Kuchiki," he told her in a commanding voice that beguiles the need to take her there and now. However, a small part of his mind knew this was not the time or place for that. It was just a quickie.

Rukia soon found herself face to face with his thick, elongated shaft that was already leaking with his fluids. Just the sight made her core ache and she could feel her folds getting moist by the seconds. Without thinking she sucked on his mushroom head lavishing it her lips and tongue.

Kaien could not hold back his cry of pleasure as her talented tongue and mouth took his cock and devoured him like a popsicle. His body involuntary bucked his hips forcing more of his cock into her hot mouth. He felt her taking more of him into her; she started to deep throat him just the way he liked. And she knew by doing it this way that it wouldn't be long for him to reach his peak.

Not wanting to be selfish in the only one receiving pleasure, Kaien sought the folds of her sex again and started massaging her red and already harden nub. As he looked at her sex with desire, he plunged three fingers into her core. He was so turned on by watching them being sucked into her folds completely as he shoved them into and out of her. He love the feel of her walls gripping his fingers more and more as he assaulted her mercilessly.

Rukia's couldn't help bucking her hips, timing it with his fingers moving desparately within her. She was so wet; you could hear the slobbery sounds of her juices as it flows out of her folds. Her body was tingling as her muscles begin to tighten. 'Kami-sama!' she thought to herself as she let out a guttural moan while she kept bobbing her head up and down deep throating his cock. She knew very well he liked feeling her throat muscles clenching and vibrating against his head. She was rewarded with a sensual moan and a harsh buck of his hips pushing his member further up into her throat.

Kaien knew they need to finish quickly; they had to leave now. Wasting no time he gave a husky growl of pleasure before telling her, "Come for me." With that, his lips sucked and pulled hard on her nub with a force surprising her. He felt her body tremble then stiffen slightly as she climaxed hard with a muffled scream into his waiting mouth as his tongue caressed her folds encouraging her to let him have it all.

Kaien released his seeds into her throat as soon as her scream vibrated and muscles gripped his overly sensitive head. He grunted as he continues sucking her sex and French kissing her insides wanting to get his fill of her orgasm.

Rukia didn't choke this time when Kaien's seed filled her mouth and throat. She was prepared and didn't let one drop go to waste. As she removed her mouth from his sex, she gave the tip of his head one last swirl of her tongue around it before putting the tip of her tongue into the slit of his head teasing as she attempted to make sure none of his seeds remained.

"Nnnngh!" Kaien moan in pleasure as he pushed deep into her throat feeling his shaft pulsing as he released his last stream of seeds.

Kaien was spent. His heart was racing as if he had just finished running a marathon. Except there was no pain from exertion of sore muscles; just feeling totally content. He felt Rukia's body shiver from the aftershocks of her climax. He adjusted them so that he could have her rest her head against his chest. He knew they were out of time, but he wanted this one moment before he would have to wait until after midnight to have her in his arms again. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but can't.

Basking in Kaien's warmth, Rukia snuggled close knowing that in a minute they would rush to Ukitake taichō's office. She knew she will always want and need him. What they have was an unconventional relationship, if you could call it a "relationship." There were many things that needed to be said and addressed, but she knew this wasn't the time or place.

As one, the both untangled out of each other's arms and dressed immediately. And to her surprised as she had just finished dressing, Kaien handed a wet cloth that looked like a baby wipe. She raises a slight brow as she took the wet cloth.

"You might want to wipe your face since there's no time left," he quickly explains and proceeds to use one to wipe his face and neck. Then taking another wipe from its plastic package, he cleans his hands.

Rukia sniffs at the cloth and finding it had a light baby powder scent, she follow suit in wiping the sweat and any grime off her face. Once they were done making sure they both looked like nothing was out of place, they left the storage room after securing it, and shunpo to Ukitake taichō's office.

When they reached the breezeway that led to Ukitake taichō's office, they were surprised to feel a familiar reiatsu coming from their taichō's office. Walking briskly towards their final destination, their demeanor became serious and professional. Well, for Kaien, serious and professional meant just being himself. For Rukia, it meant being a Kuchiki at all times.

* * *

"Hi Jūshirō-san. Sorry we are late getting back," Kaien said jovially as he walked into Ukitake taichō's office without knocking. He knew that Ukitake didn't mind one bit; not for addressing him by his first name and lack of proper etiquettes. "Byakuya-san," he greeted the other person in the room as he walked towards the table where they both sat. He quickly took a seat cushion and sat perpendicular to both Ukitake and the guest at the rectangular table, putting Ukitake to his left and the guest to his right.

Rukia stood by the doorway, frozen in place at seeing her adopted brother. It should not have surprised her to see him; after all, he is a member of the Gotei 13 and on top of which, he is the 6th Division's taichō. Rukia noticing Byakuya slight raise of an eyebrow without looking directly at her, she finally remembered her place and greeted them as she bowed in haste, "Ukitake taichō, Onii-sama."

"Shiba-san, Rukia," Byakuya said in monotone without making eye contact with either one of them. He kept his posture perfectly straight, expression neutral, movements graceful and a tinge of coldness in his speech.

Ukitake just grinned and acknowledge his fukutaichō and his subordinate, "Kaien, Rukia. Glad you both decided to join us." He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he said that when he notices Rukia's slightly flushed face. He didn't mind knowing that both Kaien and Rukia had taken a bit of extra time in returning from their usual mid-morning training schedule. He also knew they often took lunch right after so as normal, he hadn't expected them back until early afternoon. But they were both noticeably late today.

Rukia looked away from the gleaming eyes of her taichō feeling awkward and embarrassed. Also, she didn't know what to think with her adopted brother being there, knowing that she was late upon returning for her duties. It is unbecoming for a Kuchiki to be late for any appearance, much less be late to meet with one's superior is highly frowned upon. She was sure she would get a lecture from him over dinner or she would get the typical, "cold shoulder" treatment from him.

"Rukia, why don't you have a seat," Ukitake kindly spoke to her seeing that she hadn't moved away from the doorway. "I'm sure it would be better than standing there so stiffly. And of course, Byakuya and I promise not to bite," he said teasingly.

Still slightly embarrassed, she knew she was told to move, but she couldn't. She didn't really want to be there; not with "him" here making her feel very self-conscious.

Everyone noticed that Rukia hadn't moved and Byakuya was just about to incline his head towards her slightly to say something when Kaien was the first to speak out.

"Kuchiki, would you mind making some tea? I believe this pot has gotten cold already," said Kaien trying to give Rukia a way out and giving her an excuse to avoid Byakuya knowing how she is self-conscious and a nervous wreck whenever he was around.

"H-hai Kaien-dono," Rukia nervously replied. "Please excuse me," she told as she gave a quick bow and departed for Ukitake taichō's "private room" that was adjacent to his office.

Like all taichōs in the Gotei 13, every one of them was given a personal quarters that is adjacent to their office. Some were even attached by a dividing door. While Ukitake Jūshirō taichō had one that was adjacent to his office, he rarely used it when he was not feeling well. Often times when his illness keeps him from performing his duties, instead of staying at the division's barracks, he opted to recuperate at Ugendō, which is his family's estate. He leaves the division in the capable hands of Kaien, his fukitaichō.

When Rukia was out of the room, Kaien immediately spoke up in curiosity, "So what's up Byakuya? It's not usual for you to be visiting unless there is something…important."

Both Jūshirō and Kaien noticed Byakuya's discomfort at being addressed informally as the nerve on his face twitches slightly.

"Shiba-san, if this was a casual visit it would not dignify a response. However…" Byakuya paused in his nonchalant reply to Kaien while meeting Jūshirō's gaze, "…it has been decided that the 6th Division will also take part in this year's preliminary assessment and testing of potential new recruits."

"Eh, is that all?" asked Kaien in indignation. He loves to irk Byakuya whenever possible. Growing up in Seireitei, him and Byakuya would often cross paths since they were both from noble families. Even though the Kuchikis were higher in the totem pole of noble classes, he thought it was as shame that Byakuya took everything too seriously and never had any fun. It was always a game to Kaien to make Byakuya show emotions. And he also wanted to do everything in his power to not have Rukia turn out the same way as Byakuya with all that Kuchiki clan mumbo jumbo rules of nobility act.

"Shiba-san," Byakuya began to say with an icy tone, "do you always have to be so lax in your mannerisms? I do not see how Ukitake taichō could have chosen you as his fukutaichō."

"Hmph, must you always be a stick in the mud Byakuya?" Kaien retorted as he folds his arms across his chest.

Ukitake, hiding behind the pretense of drinking his luke warm tea, couldn't help but snicker at their banter. He had had the pleasure of training both Byakuya and Kaien personally since he was an instructor at the Shinō Academy many years ago and was quite aware of their indifferent methods of handling situations.

Byakuya's right eyebrow noticeably rose as he was getting annoyed with Kaien. He parted his lips in an attempt to say something back when they heard the patter of footsteps.

As on cue, Rukia returned, tray in hand that had a teal green tea pot and extra tea cups for Kaien and herself since it was not unusual for her to join Ukitake taichō and Kaien-dono for tea. It did take some getting used to in the beginning, but after much instance from Ukitake taichō, it became a habit and naturally expected that she would always join them for tea when the opportunity arose.

"Pardon for the intrusion," she greeted in typical Japanese custom upon entering the room, especially since the men in here were her superiors.

"Ah, perfect timing Rukia," said Ukitake taichō with warmth in his tone that made her relax a bit.

Kneeling down opposite of where Kaien-dono sat, she placed the two addition tea cups and tea pot on the table. She put the tray down on the tatami floor as she sat on her hind legs as customary. She began to pour the tea seeing both taichōs empty tea cups. She offered Kaien-dono his tea in which he gladly accepted with a smile and a nod of thanks.

"Thank you Rukia," said Ukitake taichō before taking a sip of the hot tea. "Aaah, you do make the best tea. This is gyokuro konacha?"

Rukia looked at her taichō with warmth in her eyes, but dared not let her lips curve into a smile since her adopted brother was sitting with them. "H-hai," she acknowledges.

"Since when does the Gotei 13 offer us gyokuro konacha?" Byakuya questioned knowing that the Gotei 13 did not offer this kind of tea to them. He has his own personal stash of high quality premium tea at home and in his private quarters in the 6th division for his personal enjoyment.

Ukitake taichō smiled politely before responding, "I brought it from my family's estate. Is it not to your taste Byakuya?"

Byakuya meet Ukitake's gaze evenly but without the normal coldness that reflected in his eyes before saying, "No, I was surprised. I didn't know you liked gyokuro konacha as well."

Kaien couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Playfully hitting Byakuya's left arm, Kaien asked him, "Can't you loosen up and just enjoy the tea? And quit sitting as if you have a stiff back."

Gripping his tea cup firmly, Byakuya willed his boiling anger to dissipate as he try his best to be in the same room with Kaien in as less time as possible without knocking him to Timbuktu.

"Shiba-san, we have a duty to perform and uphold. If it wasn't for the fact that we will both be taking part in the joint assessments and testing of the new recruits, I would not be here to consult with Ukitake taichō. I do not have the pleasure to be as laid back as you," Byakuya commented in his infamous "let me test my bankai on you" tone.

Sensing that his two former students were about their wit's end being around each other, Ukitake taichō drew them back to the matter at hand, "Saa, Byakuya-kun shall we finish our discussion then? I think it would be best if we save ourselves from doing double the work if we just divide the recruits in half. What do you think?"

With that, it was down to business. There were no further interruptions as Byakuya and Ukitake taichō work out the best logical course and methods in dealing with this year's new recruits and potential candidates. With over 200 men and women to evaluate it would take at least a week if they were able to block 9 hours in the work day just for this task along. But it was not possible. They could only allot 3-4 hours maximum per day for the evaluations and practical hands-on tests combined. Plus, they each had a division to run and who knows when Yamamoto sōtaichō will call on them for other things. They have to be at the best with such a tumultuous task. They had better be bringing their A-game in multi-tasking.

Rukia and Kaien sat there listening to the planning with Kaien interjecting his opinion every now and then. Rukia dutifully refilled the tea cups when necessary but she never complained or looked as if she wished she was anywhere but her.

'Always the perfect Kuchiki eh?' Kaien mused to himself as he takes notice of her every now and then making sure that when he does look at her, it's discreet and innocent. After all, they were not officially dating or courting.

It wasn't too long into the discussions that Kaien got bored. He knew he would only have to endure one more hour before he had to meet with his 3rd through 8th seat officers to discuss the new patrol rotations. Kaien discreetly reaches into his shihakushō until his fingers found the remote. He pressed the button knowing that he would not be bored for long.

Rukia had just knelt down after returning with another pot of gyokuro konacha when she felt the pulsating sensation on her sex. She had apparently forgotten about it since it had been turned off after their little trite in the secondary storage room. So she was startled when it suddenly came alive and she rattles the tea pot slightly when she tried to place it on the table as she let a gasp escape her lips.

If Byakuya caught the mistake of her form in serving tea, he did not show it. However, the gasp that he heard did draw attention to her.

"Is something the matter Rukia?" asked her taichō in a sincere voice.

"N-n-no taichō," answered a slightly nervous Rukia.

Taking a chance she looked directly into Kaien's eyes and she saw his eyes watching her intently. There was hidden mirth in them. 'So you were bored Kaien-dono. You couldn't taunt nii-sama any more so you're now torturing me,' she thought to herself.

Doing her best to ignore her body's reaction, she gave him an impassive look; one that simply resolves in not backing away from a challenge or fight. 'I will not lose my composure again in front of nii-sama. I'll have to apologize for messing up for nearly dropping the tea pot, I don't want to add more to my failures,' she internally told herself.

Just as she thought she could keep her composure, the pulsation went up a notch and hummed just a tad that it could be heard by ears closest to her. Kaien's lips curved slightly upward as he watch the subtleness of Rukia's eyes widen in shock, horror and panic before quickly returning back to its normal size and indifference look.

'What are you going to do now Kuchiki?" was the challenge spoken in Kaien's eyes as he locked his eyes with hers.

Ukitake taichō was about to say something to Byakuya when he hears the soft humming noise coming from his left side. Looking at his left, his eyes roamed everywhere, but he couldn't figure out where or what possibly could be the humming noise. He keeps looking to the left side trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Do you know what that noise is?" Byakuya asks as he too can hear the soft humming noise in his right ear.

Rukia briefly shifts uncomfortably as she worries that the sensations would only become more and more pronounced forcing her to come undone. She catches Byakuya's eyes curiously observing her fidgeting and raises an eyebrow slightly at her unrefined mannerism as a Kuchiki. She straightens her back and faces forward narrowing her eyes at Kaien who was watching her intently. 'He's enjoying this. Damn bastard,' she thought as she fumed at him silently. But she knew she could never be angry at him for long.

Ukitake taichō was still perturbed that he couldn't pinpoint where the soft hum was coming from, yet he knew it was close by. "I...I am not sure Byakuya-kun," he answers Byakuya's question after some time.

Kaien casually observed silently as he brought the tea cup to his lips and took small sips of his tea. He was thoroughly enjoying himself watching Rukia loosen up; especially around Byakuya.

Rukia did her best trying to maintain a dignified and professional demeanor. But as the vibrations grew in strengthen, she found herself enjoying the sweet torture. Her skin was becoming flush and warm. Beads of sweat started to show on her forehead and neck. She clamped her thighs close in attempt to keep the hum to a minimal. And to also hide the fact that she was much lubricated in such an intimate place.

"Rukia, are you feeling okay?" Ukitake asks her with some concern seeing her perspiring and face tinting pink.

Once those words were spoken, all eyes were upon her as if she was a doll on display. Shifting uncomfortably, she tries to focus on answering her taichō without stammering. "Nngh…n-no," she answered slightly off with a small moan shocking the men in the room.

Seeing everyone's shocked eyes reflecting at her, especially those of her taichō's and her brother's she immediate ramble an excuse, "I…I…uh….may I be excuse? I am on the next shift for patrol duty," she said rather clumsily. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest; her body was becoming very sensitive and since she didn't have much of a bust, she didn't wear a bra so she could feel the peaks hardening against the rough white cotton layer inside of her shihakushō.

Ukitake passively studied Rukia for a second before he voices his concern for her. "Rukia, you are here by removed from your patrol duty today. You need to go to the 4th Division," he told her as a command and not as a suggestion.

Noticing her opening her mouth as if to speak, he held up his left hand as a signal to stop her as he continued to speak. "Your face is very flushed and shiny from your perspiration. It's not hot enough in here for you to be perspiring like that. Plus, you weren't like this when you first came in earlier. Now go."

Rukia normally would make an argument saying she was quite well and didn't need to go to the 4th Division for any minor ailments. However, this wasn't something she could really go to the 4th Division about. And her taichō just definitively dismissed her from his presence shutting down all protest from her.

Realizing there wasn't anything she could say to convince her taichō she was well enough to keep up with her shinigami duties, she shifted to bow in respect and in gesture to his command as well as proper etiquette when leaving her superiors.

As she moved to raise one knee up, she unintentionally rubbed her sensitive insides roughly against the vibration causing her let out a sensual gasp followed by a soft moan.

Ukitake and Byakuya looked stunned at what they all had clearly heard escaping from Rukia's lips. Even Kaien looked at her in astonishment this time. Rukia turns beet red as she realizes her mistake and embarrassment. 'Why can't the ground just open up right now and swallow me?' she thought in shame." She quickly lowers her head and bow deeply than normal as she says, "Please excuse me. I will take my leave."

Without waiting for Ukitake's acknowledgment, she left as fast as she could in a dignify manner. After all, if she just shunpo out of there, there would be hell to pay tonight at the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya would surely lecture her about proper etiquettes during their meal time for the atrocities that she committed today in his presence.

The three pairs of eyes continue to look at the doorway where she exited. They were each lost in their own thoughts trying to figure out what really just happened. Both Ukitake and Byakuya came to the conclusion that what happened was not typical.

For Ukitake, he's watched Rukia grow into her own as a shinigami under the mentorship of Kaien over the years. He also knew this wasn't like her; this wasn't the normal Rukia that he knew, especially being around her all the time with him and Kaien. Something was definitely off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

For Byakuya, he only adopted her as his sister just a little over 2 years ago. Other than the usual greetings, informing her of her duties as a Kuchiki, and occasional shinigami duties, Byakuya rarely held a conversation with her long enough to get to know her. Yet with all the etiquette training for a Kuchiki, she has never faltered in front of him, the elders, the clan, and the other taichōs' of the Gotei.

'Hmm, maybe she needs to be re-educated in proper etiquettes. I shall have to make the necessary adjustments to her schedule so she can be trained properly this time,' Byakuya thought to himself.

As for Kaien, all he could do was blink and blink. His eyes looked fuzzy as if he was coming out of a daze. 'Holy fuck!' screamed his conscious. 'Did she just sensually gasp and moan in front of Jūshirō and Byakuya? Damn, did she sound sexy! I will have to teach her some more." He smirks slightly at his own thoughts before he broke the silence.

"Please excuse me. I have a meeting with the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th seat officers to discuss the new patrol rotation. I'll take my leave," Kaien says with a brief and abrupt bow. Standing up, he left Ukitake's office without waiting for Ukitake to acknowledge his words.

The two remaining taichōs were lost in their own thoughts about Rukia that neither paid any attention to Kaien's departure. They both wanted to believe they mistakenly heard the sexual implications that came from Rukia's lips. They each felt a bit of heat coming from the pit of their stomachs. They each couldn't help but wonder if their hearing had betrayed them just as their thoughts shifted to something "pleasurable."

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Ukitake broke the silence as he finally met eyes with Byakuya. Both men knew what the other might have been thinking, but neither one of them was brave enough to call it out.

"Uh…what were we working on again?" asked Ukitake as he tries to not focus on his aching member that had begun to cause him much discomfort against his fundoshi.


	3. Introspection Part 1

A/N: Thank you to all those who have read, reviews, follows and favorite this story. I am very humbled that you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I have to thank  **Kuchiki**   **Isabel**  for giving this a look over. For any grammar/spelling errors that I have overlooked, I apologize in advance.  
Warning: AU - Cannon divergence; Characters may be slightly OOC since this takes place before the manga and anime.

' ' denotes thoughts by the character.  
 _Italics_ denotes dreaming

**Disclaimer:**   **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. The story is mine. This is for pure entertainment and no money is made from this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Introspection Part 1**

The sun was setting over Seireitei as Byakuya left the Gotei 13 heading home. The Kuchiki manor was not too far, but it wasn't close either. It's not like he could not shunpo home; that wasn't it. He just wanted to take a leisure stroll to clear his thoughts before reaching home. And boy did he have lots to muddle through. He couldn't count how many times he lost his train of thoughts for the rest of the day after he left Ukitake's office.

Ever since Rukia had left Ukitake's office, Byakuya could not help thinking about the sensual gasp and soft moan that escaped her lips before she high tailed out of the room. At first he thought it was just his imagination. However, Kuchiki Byakuya does not fantasize or divulge in carnal pleasures of the flesh, especially since he lost his late wife, Hisana, just over 3 years ago. When he took a vow of celibacy, he does not recall. But the truth of the matter is, he's been celibate since Hisana died. Whether it was on conscious or unconsciously he was not sure.

What he was sure of was the fact that Rukia's little sensual display shook something inside of him. She had awakened a need in him that he hasn't had in a long time. One he never thought he had missed…until today.

* * *

Rukia was slowly dragging her feet back to the Kuchiki manor. She was not looking forward to having dinner with Byakuya after the fiasco this afternoon. She didn't go to the 4th Division as Ukitake taichō "suggested." Rukia disappeared to the ladies' room to take care of her "little" problem.

She did try to figure a way to shut the damn thing off, but it was futile. Whatever Kaien did or had devised, it was sophisticated and was well designed that even she didn't know where the on and off switch was located. After spending almost an hour fumbling with the panties, she had no choice but to wear them again. The good thing was it had turned itself off 10 minutes after she left Ukitake taichō's office. She didn't think she could have handled any more stimuli in her lower body before she would have succumbed to lust and need.

She dared not think of the ramifications of that happening in front of her precious taichō and the current leader of the Kuchiki clan. 'How embarrassing,' she thought with a sigh. She was a bit piss at Kaien-dono for instigating her slightly wanton behavior in front of all of them.

'I wonder I could pass it off as nothing happened,' she ponders as she sees the gate of the Kuchiki manor. 'After all, no one knows about the vibrating panties, other than Kaien-dono.'

Stopping just in front of the gates to pause and compose herself, she took one deep breath before walking through the gates that were opened by the guards inside. 'Here goes nothing,' she mentally prepared herself as she walked through the gates and to the chastisement that she knew waited for her inside her home.

* * *

Byakuya was coming back from paying his respect to his late wife when he felt Rukia's reiatsu. 'She's home,' he told himself sounding like he was waiting for his spouse to come home for reasons unknown. 'Should I ask her about what happened earlier? Or should I wait and see if she will bring it up?' he furrows his brows in contemplation. 'Highly unlikely that she would approach the subject since we hardly say more than five words to each other,' he mused.

Byakuya paused and gazed out into the garden for a moment hoping that the peace and tranquility of the garden would ease his racing mind and heart. He's had a difficult afternoon focusing on his duties after leaving the 13th Division. And he's never been so affected by something or someone that he would not be able to concentrate on the task at hand. He let out a sigh as he attempted to breathe calmly and focus on nothing by the serenity around him. However, his thoughts of Rukia would not disappear.

It was a fact that when he first saw her, she so much resembled Hisana, that he almost called her that. If it wasn't for the fact of his promise to his dying wife's wish to adopt her baby sister, Byakuya would not have looked for Rukia and adopted her into the Kuchiki clan as his sister. In the beginning, he avoided seeing her as much as possible; barely even acknowledging her much less spoke to her for more than a minute. Seeing her made him think of his lost and he often had wish is was Rukia that had died and not Hisana.

They say, "Time heals all wounds." But for Byakuya, he's still healing. They were only married for 5 years. And while it wasn't the marriage that Byakuya dreamt of, he felt that his love for Hisana would be enough for the both of them. Thinking back on Hisana's last words, "I am very sorry I could never return Byakuya-sama's love. I'm sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama," he knew all too well that she never did fall in love with him. He was just a means to an end; the chance for redemption by marrying someone who had the means in assisting her in finding her baby sister.

She had devoted all her waking moments searching for her baby sister in Rukongai when she was not ill and bed ridden. Needless to say, they didn't exactly share many intimate moments. He could count on hand all the times he was able to share a bed with Hisana. And when they did, it was all the more clear to Byakuya that she heart and soul was not there. Her physical body was, but her conscious was somewhere else. And then she would leave after letting him use her body for pleasure. In retrospect, it felt cheap and dirty, but he over looked it because fought tooth and nail to marry her. And damn if Kuchiki Byakuya didn't get his way.

While the fact that Hisana never truly gave her heart to him, he loved her none the less. She was after all, his first love. And they say "you never forget your first love." For Byakuya, those words remain true.

But today, he found himself feeling out of place. His normal routine was disrupted all because he kept thinking about what happened in Ukitake's office. 'Why does it bother me so much? Why am I affected by the sensual gasp and moan that Rukia made?' he questioned himself as he slowly begins to make his way to the dining room to Rukia for dinner.

* * *

As soon as Rukia step into the front doors of the manor, she made a beeline to her room. She released a bit of her reiatsu in search of Byakuya to see if the coast was clear. She did not want to run into him so soon upon returning home.

Grabbing a change of clothes, she decided it would be wise to take a quick bath before dinner. And by quick she meant just a rinse; she knew she only had less than 10 minutes before dinner is served. From all the stress and tension of today, she was sure she smells funky. Not to mention she felt sticky and uncomfortable. She just had one slight problem. 'How the hell do I clean the panties and still wear it again when I go meet with Kaien-dono later tonight?' she pondered as she entered the bath area and began undressing.

Without much care, she quickly washed her body with soap and rinsed herself off. She did her best to wash the panties the best she could. She didn't fathom the idea of wearing "used" panties after washing.

As soon as she rinsed her panties off, she towel dried her body and dressed herself in record time. She didn't bother to soak in the bath for she had no time if she planned on using the hairdryer to dry the panties so she could wear it again.

She was proud of herself; she finished in record time with one minute to spare. And in that one minute, she shunpo to the dining room. Heaven forbid if she was late even a second.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't help rolling his eyes when he felt her reiatsu spike just a tiny bit as she made her way to the dining room. He knew just by feeling her reiatsu, she shunpo her way here. 'Do I have to tell her how dangerous it is to use shunpo inside the home? She's like a child that I have to tell not to run inside the house.' He shook his head at the thought disapproving Rukia's choice of action.

Upon hearing the shoji door opening, Byakuya's deep voice could be heard saying, "Come on in Rukia. Is it really necessary for you to behave like a child and careless shunpo here? What if you miss calculated and hit someone by accident because the servants or maids can come out from nowhere?"

Rukia quickly apologizes as she enters making way to her usual spot that places her perpendicular to him on his right. Kneeling down on the seat cushion and sitting back on her hind legs, she bows her head in respect and politeness as she says to him, "Konbanwa onii-sama."

"Konbanwa," he says politely back as the shoji doors open again with the servants coming in to serve them dinner.

The servants begin serving the kaiseki ryori, which is a traditional multi-course Japanese dinner that is set on individual trays to every member present. The kaiseki menu set differs day to day depending on the chef, the freshest seafood, meat, vegetables and ingredients of the day.

While Byakuya has enjoyed the luxury of eating such a fine meal every day, every time kaiseki is served, Rukia is amazed at the artistic beauty in the food presentation and in the palate of each dish the enhances the total experience. Rukia internally was doing a happy dance because having kaiseki for dinner is always enjoyable to her. Both of them would eat in total silence savoring the food with their eyes from the beauty the chefs create thus causing each dish to be just as tasty as the last one.

Outwardly she kept her composure and showed very little emotions except that her eyes sparkled as the food was properly placed like a piece of art in front of her. Byakuya having been accustomed having kaiseki all of his life, he glanced over to Rukia and noted inwardly how she looks like a kid in a candy store ready.

He kept his lips from slightly curving up into a smile. He is secretly pleased that Rukia enjoys the meal and that it's not just being shoved down with disregard. He's fascinated by the way she eats. He can tell from the etiquette lessons she has become more graceful in handling her chopsticks to capturing just the right amount of food before bring it into her mouth.

When they were almost done with their main course, Rukia suddenly chokes on her last bit of rice that she had just placed into her mouth. Coughing and eyes wide in disbelief she not so gently placed the chopsticks and bowl of rice down. One hand shot out to reach for the warm sake. As she quickly downs the warm liquid, her coughing subdues a bit, but she still felt something lodged in the back of her throat. Coughing again she tries to dislodge it.

Without a second thought, Byakuya is suddenly at her side and firmly patting her back as she coughs hoping it'll ease up and she would stop coughing. He looks at her intently and notices the rosy shade of red that has risen to her cheek. 'Maybe it's from too much sake,' he reasoned.

He feels Rukia's back shiver slightly as he began rubbing small circles on her back as her coughing subsides. Moving closer their bodies just inches away from one another, Byakuya couldn't help be notice the perspiration that form at her temple. As his eyes traveled downward, he also notices a sweat drop falling along her neck down to her slightly exposed shoulder since her yukata was not tighten properly in her haste to arrive on time for dinner.

He continues to watch in fascination as another drop of sweat slowly slides down her neck, to her clavicle and just inside her yukata between her breasts. Byakuya is so mesmerized that he couldn't help but wipe the next drop of sweat as it slides down her clavicle. A soft moan escapes Rukia's lips as Byakuya felt his fingers tingle and burn against her skin.

Rukia's mind wasn't on Byakuya at the moment. Somewhere in her conscious she was vaguely aware that he was there. However, she was too astonished for words at the over stimulus. She shivered again as another sensual moan left her lips. The panties had suddenly started to vibrate and it took all she had to keep still and not shift on her hind legs to rub her already over sensitive sex against the vibrating panties. Sitting on her hind legs didn't help ease the sensation either as another sensual gasp and the erratic breathing quicken causing her body's temperature to rise and the ache between her legs desiring release.

Subconsciously leaning into Byakuya's linger touch on her clavicle, she inadvertently brushed one of her hands against the insides of his right thigh jolting Byakuya back into reality. He almost knocked Rukia down as he pushed back away from her to maintain some distance between them.

Rukia stiffened as she felt the push, waking her up from her lust induced haze. Keeping her hands on top of her lap as she clenches them into a fist, she looked down and away to her right, not wanting to face Byakuya. If she could die from embarrassment it wouldn't be too soon enough. It's twice she's let herself behave inappropriately in front of him and she could only think that Byakuya now would think the worst of her.

However, had she looked in his direction, she would have noticed that he too was embarrassed and too stun for words at what he just did to Rukia. His level headiness gave way to desire; the longing to touch and feel again the warmth of another that only skin to skin contact can bring.

Finally, after a moment of awkwardness, Byakuya cleared his throat to gain her attention before telling, "If you are done with your dinner, you may retire."

Upon hearing the words, Rukia could only nod. She reached out a hand to grab her chopsticks to finish her meal. However, she was inwardly ashamed of herself and couldn't believe how easily she behaved so wantonly around Byakuya that she really didn't want to eat any more.

Byakuya made his way back to his side of the table and proceeded to finish off his meal, but after only a few bites before he says, "Gochisōsama deshita." This was a proper saying to give when done with a meal. And with that, he quietly left. He didn't wait for her to acknowledge him; he just couldn't be in the same room with her at the moment.

Rukia puts down her chopsticks and releases a deep sigh. "Great. Just great. What the hell have I done," she says softly to no one in the room.

* * *

Kaien finished up the last of his fukutaichō duties before he bid Ukitake taichō a good night. He couldn't help but smile as he walked along the streets of Seireitei. He had lots of fun today and Rukia definitely made it that much more enjoyable with her little display in Ukitake taichō's office.

Smirking at his brilliant idea to purchase the vibrating panties for her, he couldn't help but grin all the way home as he could only think about the other things he had brought also purchased just for her tonight.

Stepping into his home, he could already tell that dinner was waiting for him. "Tadaima," he calls out to announce that he's home. He stops to take off his shoes in the foyer before entering into the living room.

"Okaeri nasai," a woman's voice called out to him from the dining room welcoming home.

Making his way to the dining room, he saw that dinner was laid out and he took his seat waiting for the female to finish bring in the rest of the dinner to join him.\

A beautiful woman walks in with tray and begins placing the dishes on the table. Kaien looks at the display of food. Agedashi tofu, tsukemono in a variety of vegetables, chawanmushi (steamed egg custard), variety of sashimi, miso soup, karei shio-yaki (flat fish in salt) and steam white rice. It was nothing fancy; simplistic and tasty.

"Everything looks really good Miyako," Kaien tells her as he sees her take her seat across from him.

"Thank you Kaien-dono," she replies with a smile.

Clapping their hands together, they both spoke the tradition words before partaking in the delicious meal, "Itadakimasu!"

Both of them digging into their meal; savoring the dishes and enjoying the silence as they were both lost in thoughts of their own. As Kaien silently eats his fish, he takes a couple glances at his wife.

If Kaien had anything to say about his 3rd seat officer, Shiba Miyako, she is a very capable shinigami who would easily be a fukutaichō in no time. The men and women in division respected and admire her. And Kaien knew that if anything ever happened to him, she would step up in his place and help lead the division.

If Miyako wasn't married to Kaien, men would be lining up to court her. Miyako's beauty isn't just her appearance alone; dark color almond shaped eyes with long dark hair which she keeps it tied up with a strand hanging down along each side of her face. To characterized Miyako, Kaien has to say that she is kind, thoughtful, caring, gentle and smart. Any guy would be lucky to have her as his wife, Kaien included.

Kaien often wonders if he had met Miyako independently and not because their marriage had been arranged, would he be one of those men who would have lined up to court her. They have been married for just a little over eight years now and they had not had the desire to have any kids. It was also due to the fact that they married out of pressured from the elders of the Shiba clan. And being from one of the noble houses, there were some laws that the rebellious Kaien could not break.

The head of the Shiba clan, who is also their uncle, Shiba Isshin disappeared while in the human world leaving the clansmen fighting among themselves to name a rightful heir and head of the clan since his uncle wasn't married and left no heirs, pressure was put on Kaien's shoulders to rebuild and restructure the clan before they fall in disarray.

As with all arrange marriages among the nobles, there were only a limited amount of meetings of the arranged pair before the wedding ceremony. There was no dating involved; just a meet and greet.

Maybe that is why Kaien didn't fall in love with Miyako since he felt he was forced to marry her. But if it hadn't been arranged, he would fall in love with Miyako or would he be in love with Rukia like he is now. Truth be told, if he compared Miyako to Rukia, he would still choose Rukia.

Everything Rukia does or says has a way of drawing him in and wanting to be closer to her. Her innocence and her determination was what drew him to her in the first place. And those hypnotic amethyst eyes that looks into his very soul and devour him, keeping him in her trance. And in turn, he wants to keep taking Rukia higher and higher with him as they learn and explore with each other becoming one…someday. 'Someday we can be together,' Kaien says to himself. Though he would have to divorce Miyako first and that might cause a problem within the clan.

Letting out a soft sigh, he continues to eat his dinner. After all, he has plans for tonight. Also, he wanted to bathe and rest up before his midnight rendezvous with Rukia at their secret place for the rest of the night. One that he has been planning and looking forward to for weeks now.

Kaien's soft sigh didn't go unnoticed by Miyako. If anything, Miyako is very perceptive as well as being smart, a formidable shinigami and to a lot of people, quite motherly when it comes to the members of their division, especially those in her squad.

It didn't take long for Miyako to notice the change in Kaien whenever he's around Rukia. While it was true that Kaien didn't hide the fact that took Rukia under his wings and personally spent time outside of regular training schedules to train her, Miyako could see it was more than that.

Maybe it was the way Rukia's eyes adored Kaien and followed him like a stray cat. Or maybe it was the kindness and attention that Kaien gave Rukia that had her eating out the palms of his hands. Whatever it was there was no denying that those two had feelings for each other.

Miyako couldn't fault either one of them for their attraction. It wasn't like her marriage to Kaien was anything related to love. They had an agreement; one that they were able to forge on their wedding night. Instead of consummating the marriage, they sat and discuss for hours the terms of their marriage and came to mutual understanding.

It was decided then that they wouldn't have kids unless they both fell in love with each other. Miyako knew there was no way she would fall in love with Kaien. He was too brash and childish at times. But what Kaien was to her was a true friend and a great fukutaichō. He had the ability just like Ukitake taichō to make everyone feel comfortable and welcomed no matter what background they come from.

It wasn't long into their first year of marriage as they had gotten to know each other that Miyako admitted to having a lover. After all, it wasn't like her and Kaien slept in the same bed much less in the same room. They shared a house and were more like a roommate and comrade than husband and wife.

Once they both had finished eating, Miyako clears the dishes away setting them aside to wash later. She brings in a pot of tea so that they can talk. This was all part of their usual routine.

Handing him a cup of tea and a plate of fresh strawberries, he informed him of her plans for tonight.

"I'll be heading out after I've cleaned up. I won't be back tonight. But I will be on time for my patrol shift at 6am," she casually told him as if this wasn't anything new.

Kaien nods as he eats a strawberry. Who is he to judge since he, himself has plans of his own.

"Miyako, I need to tell you something," he tells her calmly yet with a hit of hesitation. 'It's only fair that she knows right? After all, I've known she has a lover for a long time; one that she had before we married,' he reasons with himself.

"Yes, Kaien-dono," she says encouragingly noticing he was struggling with himself. 'Are you going to admit to having an affair with Rukia?' she wonders.

"I…I," he stammers a bit, finding the words that he wants to say out loud a bit difficult. But he tries again knowing that he has to. To make things balanced for them. "I am in love with Rukia."

Miyako interlaces her fingers together before resting them on the table. She lets out a sigh as she replays his words in her head. She wasn't sure what she felt; disbelief, relieved, sad, or happy. She should be happy for Kaien she supposes. After all, it had always been her leaving him to see her lover. All this time while they had the rouse of being married, never once had Kaien had an affair or had any lovers.

She had always found it odd that since they agreed in the beginning they did not love each other and had no intentions of being married to each other, he never once faltered in his vows. Maybe because of that, a small part of her hoped that he had started to have feelings for her.

"I know Kaien-dono," she told him firmly as she gazed into his eyes. "I've seen the way you both look at one another and how both of you seem oddly misplaced without the other." In the end, the truth prevails as much as it hurts. "I have to say, I am a bit jealous of Rukia."

Kaien furrows his brows as his eyes narrow in stern contemplation. 'What in the world? Miyako…jealous? It's not like she has been in love with me. She's had a lover for the past 10 years,' his mind questions and reasons.

Holding up a hand as to make peace with Kaien and as well as asking him to let her finish speaking, she tells him, "I wish that the one person I love would admit that he loves me too."

* * *

Miyako decided to take a leisure walk through 13th Division before heading to meet with her lover. In all the years she's been his lover, he had never been serious to admit he's in love with her. Sure, he says he loves her all the time, but it's always in jest and almost always like a joke.

If she was true to her feelings she would have to admit to herself that she was hurt. Hurt that after all this time, Kaien was in love with someone and it wasn't her. Even though she had not earned his love, they were married after all. Despite the fact in all the years they had been married, she was the one who had a lover on the side. By any standards, she was the one who had the adulterous affair. Yet, some part of her wanted Kaien to love her, even if it was just a tiny bit.

They have been married all these years and maybe, just maybe, it was her who had slowly fallen in love with him. She didn't have a clear answer for the way she was feeling, but her emotions were all out of whack. She didn't show how his confession rattled her cage and nearly broke her façade of being the understanding partner. She wanted to kick, scream, hit, or do anything to release whatever disappointment she felt for being second best.

She at least was a good actress, after all one could not possibly maintain an affair for over 10 years without anyone noticing. Now here she is, walking alone by the river that ran through the 13th Division's barracks with no one around, she let her tears flow freely.

* * *

As darkness falls over Seireitei, Ukitake Jūshirō taichō found himself unable to concentrate on the stack of paperwork that he had been working on for the last three hours. He was hoping that by doing some work it would keep his mind occupied from thinking back to the incident this afternoon with Rukia.

Jūshirō has almost lived a millennium and he wasn't naïve and oblivious as he appears. He may be laid back, congenial and always the proper gentleman making others forget just how long he's lived and experienced.

While Yamamoto sōtaichō and Unohana Retsu taichō, are the oldest and longest serving members in the Gotei, Kyōraku Shunsui taichō and himself are not far behind them in years and experience. Plus, Shunsui and he have been friends since their cadet days in the Shinō Academy, later becoming peers as instructors not too long after graduating and then having been the first two handpicked by Yamamoto sōtaichō, who was their mentor and instructor, to be the first people who graduated from the Shinō academy to serve as division taichōs within the Gotei.

For Ukitake Jūshirō, he's had a lot of "firsts" in his lifetime. And he thought nothing would catch him off guard or surprise him. Yet today after all the centuries he's lived, Rukia had managed to not only surprise him with her "unusual behavior" but to also make him feel like a man. She unknowingly stirred something inside of him that made him look at her not as a subordinate or Byakuya's sister, but as a desirable woman.

Sighing for the hundredth time this evening, Ukitake hopeless put down his calligraphy brush giving up on the reports he was working on.

"When was the last time I looked at a woman and felt even a hint of desire?" he asks softly to the empty room.

'Far too long,' his conscious answered him back.

Furrowing his brow, Jūshirō notes that it has been centuries since he last dated a woman. And even then, dating was hard for he was often sick and bedridden. Women didn't have much sustainable interest in him after finding out he was not in the best of health and thinking that they would not have a long life together, would end up leaving him. Heck, one woman even questioned if he would be healthy enough to father a child. That hurt a lot back then and now; and maybe one of the reasons why he never tried dating again.

He wasn't naïve and oblivious to not know that he had female admirers, especially ones in his own division. Of course the most obvious was Kotetsu Kiyone, his 5th seat officer. He couldn't help chuckle a bit at how she would fit with Sentarō to do things for him when Kaien or Miyako wasn't around. Truth be told, he felt honor and humble that he could still get admiring looks from the opposite sex. Other than trying to fulfill his shinigami duties, taking care of his seven younger brothers and sisters, and taking care of his health there was not much time for dating.

'Rukia isn't like all the other females. She's special and you know it. There's something about her that can't be seen,' his conscious told him.

Letting out another sigh and feeling restless, Jūshirō decides to take a stroll by the river that runs along his division's barracks hoping the night air would ease his thoughts and tension.

As Jūshirō made his way to the river, he noticed there was a female already there, walking gracefully, yet he could tell just by observing she wasn't happy.

Jūshirō stopped and quietly observe the woman not wanting to disturb her. The moonlight hit her face just at the right angle showing the tears that flowed down her face and making her more decipherable to him. Jūshirō's eyes widen in surprise at seeing the woman was none other than his 3rd seat officer, Shiba Miyako.

'Should I go talk with her or leave her be? I hope nothing is wrong,' Jūshirō thought to himself.

Internally checking to make sure he had masked his reiatsu before he left his quarters, he decided to observe Miyako for a bit longer as he debated whether it would be wise for him to have a talk with her or not if it involves her personal life with his fukutaichō.

They had always been able to separate their married life from their duties. Otherwise, it would have been impossible to keep a married couple in the same division and have one be subordinated of the other. Had Jūshirō not convinced Yamamoto sōtaichō to allow them to stay in the same division, they would have been serving in different divisions as per their laws and codes.

Forgetting his own issues at hand, he stealthily observed and followed Miyako until she reach a very familiar home of his best friend which had him gasping in shock at the realization of where they ended up heading.

* * *

Kyōraku Shunsui awoke from his cat nap when he felt Miyako's reiatsu coming closer. Years of experience has trained his senses to be on sharp alert, even when he slept. Though his laid back, womanizing, lazy, non-studious, and alcohol loving nature makes one wonder how he could have become the taichō for 8th Division. He, like his best friend and comrade, Ukitake Jūshirō, had learned to mask more than just their reiatsu. They were strong, experienced and knowledgeable to know there was never a need to remind people why they were taichōs.

Kyōraku Shunsui is quite a handsome man. If he was not such a playboy, his naturally good looks would have attracted more than his fair share of female admires. Only a bit taller than his best friend, Jūshirō, standing at 192 cm (6'3½"), he has high cheekbones, grey colored eyes, long wavy dark brown hair that is always tied in a long ponytail with long bangs that frame the left side of his face, and a light mustache. If he was ever a model posing for GQ magazine, the noticeable display of chest hair on his fine muscular chest would make many women fall in love with him.

He didn't wait long for Miyako to walk into his home as if she has lived here with him for years. And as usual, he just laid there on the futon in his room waiting for her to come to him. He glanced up at the moon through the open shoji door that led out to the garden and thought to himself, 'Her reiatsu is off. Something must have happened.'

Getting up, he sits on the engawa, basking in the calm tranquil night as he heard Miyako approach him. He didn't have to look at her to notice that she was a bit startled to see him sitting up admiring the moon.

"Konbanwa Miyako," he softly greeted her still staring at the night sky.

"Konbanwa Anata," she replied back.

Shunsui can't help but grins at the term of endearment as she calls him "anata" in private. In this way, it's used to mean, beloved, love, honey, dear, or darling. It warms his heart. And she is well aware that his heart had been cold for years before they met and gradually she had moved in replacing the coldness with her warmth.

Miyako sat down next to Shunsui, thighs rubbing up next against each other as she leans her head on his shoulder and placing a hand over his heart. In turn, Shunsui warps an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to him.

"What's troubling you?" he asks, not one to beat around the bush when it involves the people he cares about.

Inhaling Shunsui's familiar musky scent mixed with sake, she lets out a deep breath before saying, "It's really nothing. Everything is alright now; now that I am here with you."

She cranes her neck upward slight to stare at his profile and knows why she is in love with him. Noticing her staring at him too long, he shifts slightly so he could take a good look at her. Miyako was not anything like his one true love, Yadōmaru Lisa, his former fukutaichō.

While Miyako was always graceful and noble-like in everything she did, Lisa was the opposite. She would spy on them during the taichō's meeting. His mind smiles inwardly at the memory. Although Lisa's personality was stern, detached and secretive demeanor in some ways, she was temperamental and easily irritable. Yet, Lisa and Shunsui were very close; closer than most people knew.

She equally matched him in his sexual desires. More often Lisa would take the lead and he enjoyed watching her do so. He never grew tired of her and she was strong, not only physically, but mentally. She was intelligent, smart and witty; no nonsense kind of gal that kept Shunsui on his toes.

Then fate came and took the wonderful years he had spent with her away from his grasp. She was ordered to be executed by Central 46 for a crime she didn't commit and then she was taken away with former taichōs, Shihōin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, Muguruma Kensei, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Hirako Shinji and a few fukutaichōs somewhere where they have never been found. It was rumored that they were in the human world, but even with all the talent of the 2nd Division, they were never found. In many ways he was grateful that the 2nd Division never found them otherwise Lisa and all those with her would be executed the moment they are found.

It's been over 80 years since Lisa's been gone and every day he longed to see her again. But 11 years ago he met Hayashi Miyako before she married Kaien. He did not fall for her immediately like he naturally did with Lisa. But Miyako's charm, grace and open-hearted nature gradually drew him in. He could say he love her dearly for everything she's given him, but he has yet to tell her he's in love with her since he did not know if he was in love with her or still holding out that one day he'll be reunited with Lisa.

Letting his finger tips ghost over Miyako's tear stained cheeks, he says quietly to her, "You've been crying." It was said in a calm, stern voice commanding her to tell him what was wrong instead of hiding it from him.

Noticing his lingering fingers along her jaw and his eyes that spoke of concern and distant longing, she leaned up and captured his lips. Her unexpected moved caused Shunsui to slightly part his lips allowing her tongue to invade his mouth willing his tongue to participate with hers in the sensual song and dance.

Miyako wrapped a hand around Shunsui's neck locking him into their passionate kiss. While her other hand wandered into his slightly opened yukata to rake her fingernails against the hairs on his chest eliciting a small groan from her love.

"Mi-Miyako," he tried to speak but she left him no room to talk as her kisses assaulted him. She's rarely initiates the sex between them and for her to do so could only mean one thing. She wants to forget who she is, for she is no longer Hayashi Miyako, but another man's wife.

She kisses him passionately once again before releasing his lips. Leaving kisses along his jaw and neck before he heard her say to him in a sensual voice, "I want you. I need to feel you inside, moving with me and making me yours."

With no resistance, Shunsui's fast hands removed both of their clothing as she kissed and licked along his neck and chest turning him on. There's nothing sexier than a woman telling her man what she wanted and what she need. It was after all, his duty to comfort her.

Once their clothes discarded and strewn about them, Miyako pushes Shunsui prone on the engawa as she kiss, licks and nips his nipples as a hand wraps his growing member, giving him several pumps before she hovers her sex above him to take it all in. Releasing her lips from Shunsui's chest, sitting straight up and posed herself as she lowers herself in one swift motion onto his harden cock.

"Hugh," he grunted at the surprise of being encased in her heat so quickly. She was wet, but not as wet as he would have liked. He would have brought her pleasure first before taking her, but tonight it was about how she wanted it, how she felt and what she needed. She didn't wait for both of them to adjust to each other before he felt her hips sensually moving on top of him.

She was overwhelmed with sensations. The feel of Shunsui's hot shaft inside her caused her muscles to grip him tightly not wanting to let go. She couldn't help but moan and pant as she steadily moved herself up and down on top of him building up the fire that was slowly churning in the pit of her stomach.

He could feel her slowly getting wet by the seconds as the small uncomfortable friction lessen a bit against her muscles rubbing his cock. Reaching up, he grasp her breasts, kneading them, alternating between pinching and flicking her hardening nipples as she rode him like a cowgirl. Sitting up, he gripped her hips tightly keeping the rhythm she started as he toyed with her breast in his mouth.

"Shoo-n-sui," she sensually moaned his name as her hips wantonly moved against him wanting to reach her release. The pace and the roughness which she set made her cry out in pain and pleasure. She wanted to fuck not to be made loved to, at least not at this round.

Sitting up, he gripped her hips tightly keeping the rhythm she set as he toyed with her breast in between his lips. He bit on her peak as he felt her muscles contracting and constricting him signaling that she was on the edge of her climax. She let out another sensual moan as she threw her head back, pushing her breast against his face as she thrust down while he thrust upwards to meet her as she stops suddenly and then shivers as she climax and cries out his name.

Shunsui stops his moments as he waits for her orgasm to subside. He watches her as her body relaxes in his arms; her body glistens in the moonlight from the layer of sweat due to their little tryst, and the euphoric expression on her face told him how much she needed it.

Now, he will show her just how much he needs her. With her still in his arms, he gently lays her down on her back, releasing his arms from behind her as he hovers over her and engages her in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss as the need for air was more urgent, he reaches under her thigh, bringing them up against his hips as he pulls out from inside of her and enters her completely again in one hard thrust. They both moaned at the riveting sensation.

He sets a slower pace, wanting to savor the feel of being inside of her and wanting to build up the fire inside of her again. He wanted to make her feel there was nothing else better in the world except for them and the sensations connecting them as they become one.

He wasn't just fucking her into oblivion; he was drilling in to her in abandonment with unrestrained emotions. He showered her with lust, desire, need, frustration, hurt, hate and love all packaged into one tight ball of energy threatening to burst.

She writhe underneath him as he continued thrusting inside of her each time feeling like he went a bit further into her womb. It was a heady feeling. She raked her nails down his back as he gave her several hard thrusts. She felt her insides ache. She couldn't help but buck her hips wildly against him needing to feel the post orgasmic high again.

"Nngh….Shun….nngh….Shun...sui…..more….please," she unbashfully chanted over and over again.

Grunting in pleasure at her state of unashamed pleasure, he thrusts got harder and faster as he took them to their pinnacle. He could feel her muscles beginning to clenching him. He could feel his cock thicken and pulse a tale tell sigh of his eminent release.

Leaning down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, lavished it with his tongue before biting down a bit harshly as he thrust hard releasing his seeds into her. Feeling the pain and his hot seeds being released inside of her, she climaxed again only this time she screamed his name loud enough to wake up the neighbors. He thrusts a few more times as he finishes sending streams of his seed into her filling her womb.

Completely spent, Shunsui collapses on top of her but still mindful not to crush her. She kept her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him as they gradually come down from their post coital high. They lay together underneath the pale moonlight on the engawa, not moving as they both bask in each other's warmth.

Unbeknown to them, they were openly exposed to a pair of green eyes who observed them in shock. His body and mind was too frozen to move. He had witness the entire scene. When he came to senses, he shunpo away. The sudden shift of his reiatsu, though very miniscule, was felt by Shunsui just briefly as his entire being drifted off into slumber.


End file.
